


Cut the Rope

by norestforthewckd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Rainy Days, first love confessions, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norestforthewckd/pseuds/norestforthewckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado doesn't know how to say it, so he writes it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song cut the rope by charlotte oc

_Hello Masaomi. I don't know how to say this, but I'm gonna try._

 

The only sounds that were echoing throughout the mostly empty apartment were the rhythmic tapping of the rain. But aside from that, faint clicking of a keyboard could also be heard. 

 

_I know what I'm about to say may change our friendship forever, and nothing will ever be the same. But I'm willing to take that risk, because I can't go on another day without saying this._

 

The fingers paused against the keyboard, hesitating on what to write next. There was so many options he could choose.

 

_You may think that I'm perfectly happy with Sonohara-san. And you may also think that I'm perfectly happy with the love triangle between all of us._

_But that's just it, I'm not happy. And not for the reason you think either._

 

Suddenly the computer screen seemed too bright, and blinding. He felt as though he couldn't continue but he did anyways.

 

_I know it's selfish of myself to say that, especially when your going through things worse than I. You don't think I know, but I do. I know that you aren't happy, and that your happiness is forced. I know somethings wrong, and it's breaking you._

 

A low rumble of thunder shook the window slightly after he finished that sentence. As if it was a warning somehow, a cry for help. 

 

_The truth is, I'm in love with you Masaomi. I'm extremely in love with you, my best friend._

_And I understand that after this you might not ever want to speak to me again. But I had to say it._

 

A flash of lightning streaked across the dark sky, illuminating the boy's face. He paid no attention however, too focused on the task before him. 

 

_I love everything about you. And I have for so long now, without telling anybody. You aren't just a crush to me, you are my first love Masaomi._

 

Again, the boy hesitated to write the next sentence, but he couldn't stop now.

 

_In a way, I'm glad it was you that I fell in love with. It may sound strange to you but it's true. I care so much about you, and I really do love you._

_You love me in a different way of course, but I don't think you know that your presence makes me so unbelievably happy._

_The thought of you alone makes me smile, no matter how dark the day was._

 

By now the boy's heart was beating hard as the rain fell in sheets. He continued on.

 

_I'm just glad you exist, and I get to exist with you. That's enough to make me happy._

 

A small smile played on the boy's lips as the faint swoosh of the rain falling harder was heard. 

 

_It's getting late, although I could tell you forever about how much I love you and how much I care about you._

 

The rain seemed to be letting up, as the only sounds heard was the constant click-clacking of the keyboard, no longer faint.

 

_I'm certain after this you won't like to be my friend. That's okay with me, losing you will probably crush me but keeping this a secret will crush me more._

_So this is it. That's all I wanted (and needed) to say. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow Masaomi._

 

He hesitated for a moment before writing the final words.

 

_Love, Mikado_

 

It was then he pressed send. 

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 deleted this and it made me so sad okay so this is my second time posting it. 
> 
> Sorry for the writing hiatus, anime got me real busy :)


End file.
